Siriusly Confused
by Potterlove1997
Summary: Issi (pronounced Izzy) Wilson is a fifth year muggleborn. She has the normal boring life, school troubles, boy troubles. But as her journey through school continues, she learns she has a power over a particular boy. The Hogwarts hearthrob, Sirius Black.


Sunday the first of September. My mind is a blur. Leaving my family behind until Christmas.

I hug my little sister tightly to me, as she also clutched to me. She was crying. I don't remember if I was. I feel a thump as a taller girl hugs me. Ruby, my older sister. She's not crying but she looks like she is going to. Eventually I extract myself from little Laura's grip and turn to my mum, and my heart almost breaks at the look on her face. I hug her even tighter then I hugged Laura and Ruby. I feel my dad stand behind me and squish me between him and my mum. I'm almost breaking down at this point.

It is all a blur, running through the barrier that gets me to the platform. Boarding the train amongst my new classmates and waving goodbye from my compartment window.

I sit there, terrified and small, thinking about how I'm going to survive here. There are so many people. So much magic. I jump as I hear a knock at the door and feel my face heat up as I meet the grey eyes of the boy on the other side. What is going on? Since when do I blush around boys?

I tensed a little as he slid open the door and he came in, his friends flanking him. They were so tall.

"Hi, mind if we sit in here with you?" I flushed as he spoke. He had that wanna-be bad boy type voice. It was surprisingly cute. I realised I was staring and quickly nodded.

He came in and sat down, as I watched them, I noticed the boy who spoke the most. He had black hair, which was a little over grown, grey eyes and a haughty face. As I watched, he flicked his hair off his face with a jerk of his head. I resisted an eye roll. Of course he knew he was good looking.

The boy who followed also had black hair, but it was shorter, but stubbornly messy all over. Hazel eyes flashed arrogantly from behind his glasses. He was just as tall as the first boy and he was just as arrogant looking.

Another two boys followed after, the first, tall, lanky, with light blonde brown hair and blue eyes. He looked sick almost. And the last was a shock to my eyes. All the boys so far were good looking in their own way, but this one, was the opposite. He was short and fat to be kind. He had dirty blonde hair and watery blue eyes.

"I'm Sirius Black." I jump and look over at the boy who spoke first. I see that he's holding his hand out to me.

"Oh… I'm Issabella Wilson… I prefer Issi though." I lightly shake his hand, feeling the blood rush back to my cheeks as I do so.

He smiled and introduced his friends. I learnt that that black, bespectacled boy's name is James Potter; the tall, lanky, sickly looking boy's name is Remus Lupin, and the boy who didn't fit in with the rest, Peter Pettigrew.

The boys soon fell into a discussion about pranks they had pulled in their first year and I went back to staring out the window. That is until…

"Stupid first years, so cocky, one had the nerve to tell me off for him running into me earlier. I mean, doesn't he know we're obviously superior?" It was Sirius. How _dare_ he have the nerve to ask to sit with a first year and then go and insult us!?

I turn my head to glare dangerously, and snap, "And what gives you the right to call that poor boy names?" I resist the urge to smirk as I notice my glare is exactly as dangerous looking as I wanted it to be. Later I would find out, I was one of the two people that truly terrified Mr Sirius Black.

He shrank back and my anger continued to flow out. Later I would also find out my cursed mouth tended to take its own direction when around Mr Black. Curse him.

"I bet you didn't like to think people were more superior then you when _you_ were in first year! Did you?! Maybe you should open your eyes and realise you're the one being a conceited, _arrogant_ git!"

As soon as I finish that, I flush scarlet. Oh god… what did I do? In embarrassment, I get up and run out of the compartment, mumbling something about the bathroom. I look around until I find the obvious sign for the ladies bathroom that I walked past five times already. Typical.

I stay inside until I calm down, not trusting my stupid mouth and its mind of its own. I leave after I splash my face with water. And come face to face with four girls. Four big, fat, ugly Slytherins although, I didn't know that at the time.

"Oooooh it's the little mudblood I saw with her filthy muggle parents." Now that confused me. Muggle? Mudblood? What on earth are they?

As I stare at them in confusion, and think about what they said, they decide they will taunt me further and shove me against the wall, all three of them about a foot taller than me, which is clearly unfair. Why are people always a foot taller than me?

They proceed to say those words again… mudblood and muggle and I continue to stare in confusion at them. That it until one pulls out her wand shoots a spell at me. I feel it hit my cheek and I cry out in pain, my hand flying to my cheek. It comes away with blood on it.

Its then, that I hear a yell and the girls instantly back off and disappear, I can't see my saviour through my watering eyes. I have no clue who it is that is looking carefully at the cut on my cheek before I hear him whisper, "I'm so sorry Issi…" Now that surprises me. Sirius. Sirius Arrogant Git Black found me and saved me and is _apologising_ to me. Huh, maybe my judgement isn't as good as I originally thought.

He takes out his wand and a flinch as I see it pointed to my cheek.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He reassured me, and mumbled a spell. I felt a burning sensation and the cut healed to a thin scab. I prodded at it with my finger in astonishment. So this was magic. Suddenly I felt myself pulled towards his chest as I felt his arms go around me, hugging me. After my initial surprise had passed, I slowly hugged him back.

My first day and I've already been insulted, hurt and hugged by a boy. Oh wait until my sisters hear about this.


End file.
